InsertKickAssTitleHere
by BekaTheHippy
Summary: Cuz I can't think of one! YAOI,BOYxBOY, SAIxNARUTO. Fail!Summary and Fail!Smut. Naruto knows these thought aren't normal but he's in denial. Read on to see how he realised and what he did to win over Sai!
1. Chapter 1

**Helooooooo! First Fanfic EVA! Okay, tell me in the reviews whether Sai or Naruto should be Seme because frankly, I like both! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl sitting in her room typing FANfiction. Not OWNER fiction. I don't own Naruto/shippuden, but oh, if I did…**

**WARNING: BOYxBOY, YAOI, EXPLICIT CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS**

When Naruto had first seen Sai, his first thought was this:

Damn.

Despite having considered himself straight all his life, that damn cut off top was, well, sexy. He didn't know what he would have done if Sai hadn't been such a prick. He knows that his first thoughts should have been 'Wow, gay alert, much?' like Shika and Chouji, but that was not the case.

Naruto also remembers the first time he saw Sai's real smile in Orochimaru's hideout. It had been Adorable! He knew he shouldn't have thought that, but it didn't matter. He kept thinking it.

But he was still in denial.

Naruto was having a bad day. He'd woken up to find he'd run out of ramen, so he went to Ichiraku's only to find it closed for the day. It was stinking hot, and he'd decided to leave is jacket home for once.

"Hey, Naruto!" It was Sakura. At least she might brighten his mood.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, really, but have you seen Sai today?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but Naruto still blushed. Oh, yeah. He'd also had a wet dream about Sai last night, and was NOT happy about it. Sakura noticed her friend's reddened face and became concerned. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" She put her hand to his forehead.

"No Sakura, I'm fine." He said blandly. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Naruto, you've been acting strange for a while now, are you sure you're okay?" Oh, and last night was not the first time these dreams had occurred.

"I said I'm fine. What do you need with Sai anyway?" Naruto asked, trying to divert Sakura's attention.

"Oh, right. Kakashi requested that Sai do some extra training."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for him." With that, Naruto was left to his thoughts.

After about an hour of aimless wandering, Naruto decided to have a swim in the river close to the village. When Naruto left the cover of the trees he saw Sai with his sketchpad, biting his lip in concentration. _Cute_. _WAIT! NO! Not cute! Sai is a guy, and so are you, and you aren't gay. Stupid brain. _Sai looked up at him and smiled. It was one of his rarely seen, genuine smiles. Naruto's heart jumped in his chest. _Crap. _

"Hello, Naruto." He said.

Hey, Sai." He answered s he moved towards sigh and sat next to him. Sai frowned slightly.

"You aren't wearing your jacket." He said questioningly.

"Well, of course, dim wit," Naruto said in reply, chuckling at Sai's confused expression. "You probably don't realise how hot it is today because you're basically half-dressed as it is."

Sai pouted slightly. _So cute. _

Oh, by the way, kakashi wants to see you."

Sai turned to face him straight on. Naruto realised how close they were all of a sudden and blushed.

"Why?"

"Uh, huh? O-oh, right. He wanted to see you for extra training."

"Oh, alright then. I should probably go now., though I'd rather stay a while longer with you." This comment caused Naruto's heart to flutter. Sai put his sketchpad away and started to walk away, oblivious to the eyes that were glued to his ass.

_Wait! What the hell just happened? What was that? Oh for the love of gamabunta, STOP STARING AT HIS SEXY ASS! _Naruto's hands reached up and gripped either side of his head. Yeah, he wasn't in denial anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki accepted that he was Gay.

**Once again, please state in the reviews who you'd like as Seme!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Naruto had another one of _those_ dreams.

Naruto felt a hand massaging his crotch, and damn, did it feel good. He opened his mouth to speak, but a moan of pleasure slipped out. "Do you want me to suck your cock Naruto?" Sai asks, sounding innocent. Naruto nodded, unableto use his voice. Sai smiled and gripped Naruto's erection, staring at it with lust. He latched his lips to the head of his Naruto's dick. Slowly, Sai pushed his head down, engulfing more until he had taken Naruto completely into his mouth. A low moan filled the air as Sai began to move his head up and down. Sai pushed his tongue into the slit in Naruto's head, dragging more pre-cum out, and making sure to moan low in his throat, sending vibrations through Naruto's entire body. Naruto twisted his fingers into Sai's hair and tried to force him to stay down on the erect penis in his mouth. Naruto moaned wantonly as one of Sai's hands began to fondle his sac. A fire is burning in the pit of Naruto's stomach, and he can sense a familiar feeling building up in his chest.

"Sai, I'm cum—" The boy tries to warn his friend, but it's too late.

Naruto jolted awake. _Great,_ he thought, _I have to see him today as well_. He rubbed his face with his hands and yawned. He paused and looked down at his sheets. They were wet. _FANTASTIC!_ Naruto thought. He gathered them up and shoved them into the laundry- he'd do it later. Naruto had a quick shower and got dressed before heading out to Ichiraku's before team training today.

After sitting down and ordering he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"Hi. I knew I'd find you here,. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late for training or skip out."

"Come one, you know I never skip, and even if I was late, Kakashi sensei would still manage to be later." Sakura smiled.

"While that's usually true, Sai and Kakashi are meeting early for private training." She said. At the mention of Sai's name Naruto blushed.

"Y-you don't say. Ha ha."

A frown formed on Sakura's face but it quickly disappeared as two bowls of Ramen were placed in front of them and moved on to a knew topic.

"Hey, did you know Kiba asked Hinata out yesterday?" This caused Naruto to choke.

"Huh? Kiba likes Hinata?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, and she said yes, too."

"Really? I never thought she'd like someone as loud and outgoing as him." Naruto said, then received a look from Sakura that said 'Are you serious? Really?'

"Are you really _that_ much of and idiot? Hinata liked _you_ for years! You're so thick!"

Naruto was genuinely surprise. "Wait, so… is that why she acted so weird all the time?"

"Yes, you dumbass! People acted weirdly when they… like someone…" Revelation dawned on her expression. "No way!"She said with a grin.

"Sakura… What is it?" He asked. She turned to him, grinning.

"You like someone, don't you?" She shouted.

"W-what? No!"

"Yes! That's why you've been acting strangely." She seemed to calm down but the grin remained plastered on her face.

"Sooo, do I know her?"

Naruto remained silent for a while, not wanting to give her any hints but knowing very well what the consequences were of not answering. He was worried. What if she thought he was disgusting,? What if she hated him? What if she told Sai? He couldn't tell her.

"Yes, you know them." He mumbled. She squealed.

"Hmm. Is it Hinata?"

"What? No."

"Ino?"

"No way in hell."

"Good boy. Uh, Ten Ten?"

"Nah, she's more like one of the guys."

This guessing continued for a long time as Sakura failed to guess correctly. They had already left Ichiraku's and had almost reached to training ground.

"Oh, come on! I've already listed all the girls we know, how could I not have guessed it by now? Unless you like a guy." She joked.

Naruto froze and opened his mouth to say something but no words escaped his mouth. Sakura froze as well, eyes widened.

"Y-you…YOU LIKE GUYS?" She screamed.

"Nononononononono! No, I-I don-"

"Who is it?" She demanded, interrupting him.

"I told you I-"

"Tell me who it is?"

"NO!"

"TELL ME NOW, WHO IS IT?"  
"NO ONE!"  
"WHO?"  
"TELL ME? I'LL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU DON"T TELL ME NOW? DON'T YOU TRUST ME? I THOUGHT WE COULD TELL EACH OTHER ANYTHING BUT-"

"IT'S SAI!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT… What?"

Naruto sunk to the ground and hugged his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Sakura knelt down next to him with a sympathetic smile.

"Come on Naruto, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Sai doesn't even like me as a friend."

"Hey, that's not true, and you know it!"

"But he'll hate me if he knows I'm gay, especially if he finds out I like him."

Sakura paused for a moment before standing up and stretching out a hand to Naruto.

"Come on, Uzumaki! Let's get this training over so we can formulate a plan to make Sai your boyfriend."

Naruto smiled and took Sakura's hand. At least she would always be his friend.

**Yeah, That was awful. Also, I didn't know how to add a chapter... Oh well**

***Derps off into the sunset***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Sai's P.O.V.! And just giving you a heads up, it's from the first chapter**

Sai stared at his sketchpad blankly. He had artist's block. Lately, all of his inspiration had come from one source, but that source hadn't been around recently. He lifted his head and looked around; the river was very secluded, but Sai just wanted to double check that no one was around before delving into one of his fantasies.

-Fantasy starts! ~0~-

Sai smirks down at his prize of the evening. He brushes the bulging crotch below me, earning a wanton moan. He smiles almost demonically before he palms the clothed erection. He slowly unbuttons Naruto's pants, him squirming the entire time, biting his lower lip. He almost comes on the spot. Sai pauses before pulling on the zipper, earning a breaths complaint from the boy below him

"Impatient, are we?" He asks. Smirking he runs his hand down the tanned chest.

"Who fucking cares, just get my pants off. Now." Naruto's voice drips with desperation and lust. Sai can feel it resonating through his body and shudders with anticipation. He unceremoniously yanks the zipper down and rip the pants off; surprisingly enough, the blonde's without underwear.

"Going commando I see." Sai says, smirking once again at Naruto's substantial size. He runs a finger along the bottom side of the erection; Naruto's breath hitches in his throat. Sai runs his tongue along the same vein a moment later; Naruto's hips thrust upwards as he moans. His hands are in Sai's hair once again as he tongue-bathes his massiveness.

"Ahhh, nng."

He covers the head with his mouth, sucking gently. Naruto moans again, and Sai along with him; he tastes so good, like the most delectable treat imaginable. He pushes his mouth further down Naruto's shaft until his jaw nearly unhinges itself to take him in. Sai's hand fists the part of the shaft his mouth can't get. He slowly pulls off the erection and starts bobbing his head up and down, holding Naruto's thrusting hips so he doesn't choke him with his large member.

Naruto suddenly pulls Sai away from his erection.

"Sai, I want you to fuck me."

-Fantasy over, too bad for Sai ~0~-

Sai was snapped out of his reverie by the presence of a certain blonde. Although he was irritated at having been interrupted, he couldn't help but smile; something that Naruto had a knack for invoking from him.

Sai was too elated by simply sitting so close to Naruto that he missed the obvious signs of Naruto'scrush, not that he was erribly good at interpreting emotions in the first place.

-l -_- Glorious Time Skip To The Day After -_- l-

When Naruto and Sakura arrived for training, hedn'tt help but be a little sad when he was the secretive and knowing glances that the two shared. The thought that Naruto might have acted on his mild infatuation with Sakura hurt, but if it meant that Naruto was happy then he would allow it.

**I am so sorry. Not only did I take ages to update, I provided you with yet another rubbish chapter. **

**Originally I didn't update because I had exam block, and writer's block, but it's been a week since the holidays started (BTW, if you find it odd that holidays just started for me, it is because I live in Australia and not wherever you're from).**

**And once gain, sorry.**

**GOMEN NASAI! **


End file.
